The present disclosure relates to an ice making assembly for a refrigerator and a method for controlling the ice making assembly.
Refrigerators are domestic appliances used for storing foods by refrigerating or freezing the foods. Recently, various kinds of refrigerators have been introduced into the market. Examples of recent refrigerators include: a side by side type refrigerator in which a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment are disposed on the left and right sides; a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which a refrigerator compartment is disposed above a freezer compartment; and a top mount type refrigerator in which a refrigerator compartment is disposed under a freezer compartment.
Furthermore, many of the recently introduced refrigerators have a home bar structure. These permit users to access foods or drinks disposed inside a refrigerator compartment through the home bar (i.e., a relatively small access portal) without having to open the larger refrigerator door.
Refrigerators typically employ a number of refrigeration-cycle components. These include a compressor, a condenser, and an expansion member disposed inside the refrigerator. An evaporator is typically disposed on the backside of the refrigerator main body.
In addition, an ice making assembly may be provided. The ice making assembly may be mounted in the freezer compartment, the refrigerator compartment, on the freezer compartment door, or on the refrigerator compartment door.
To satisfy consumers' increasing demands for transparent ice, ice making assemblies are now being designed to produce ice that is very clear and not cloudy. Accordingly much research has been conducted on ice making assemblies that can provide transparent ice.
Known related art ice making assemblies generally employ an additional water tank disposed at a predetermined side of the refrigerator. It is connected to the ice making tray through a tube which supplies water to the ice making tray. Alternatively, the ice making tray may be directly connected to a tap (i.e., external water source) through a tube.